Death Party: Interrupted
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Fact: Hades does not get enough attention. Solution: Throw a party for Hades. Problem: Zeus.


**Hey peeps! Lulu here. Oh my gods, this was so fun to work on! SO READ IT! Two awesome people collaborated on this so that YOU could read it, so do that! Love ya! lulu**

**This was so much fun to write and it was made so much better when we put our talents together! After you read this check out our other stories. I don't have other Percy Jackson stuff but I'm hoping to post some in January. Try to guess where we switched. :P ~Dawnmoon**

"Hey, Kelp Head!" Thalia yelled.

"What?" Aforementioned Kelp Head replied.

Thalia walked closer, "Have you seen Death Breath?"

"I thought he was in the underworld." Percy replied, eyebrow coming together in confusion.

"Hi Thalia, hi Seaweed Brain." Annabeth walked up. "What's up?"

"I can't find Nico."

"Why are you looking for him?" Annabeth asked confused, the gears working faster to think of an explanation.

"He said he would be here in a week and its been a week and I can't find him. As for needing him, we're planning something."

Percy opened his mouth but before he could talk a muffled but still loud BOOM! echoed around the camp. All demigods in the area looked towards the Hephaestus cabin but didn't see smoke. They quickly formed small groups and created circles with their backs to each other. Every demigod carefully scanned their surroundings but came up with nothing, that is until Annabeth pointed towards something. The Hades cabin had black smoke trailing lazily up towards the sky. Nico DiAngelo then stumbled out of the cabin, coughing and covered with soot.

The other demigods realized that they weren't being attacked and continued on their way. It was understandable since the Second Titan War concluded not long ago. Annabeth, Thalia and Percy ran towards the son of Hades.

"What happened?" Percy asked staring up at the smoke then back down at his cousin.

"Never let skeletons handle fire." Cough. "Especially Greek Fire."

"Why would skeletons have Greek Fire in the first place?" Annabeth asked. "Does this have anything to do with what you two are planning?" Annabeth accused playfully.

"Uh..." Cough. "Um...no." Nico said.

"Nice." Thalia said under her breath. "Yes it does."

"What are you planning?" Percy asked, getting excited. I mean, it involved Greek Fire it must have been awesome.

"Come on let's go to your cabin." Nico said wiping, more like smearing, the soot around his face.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"One, my dad might overhear and two his doesn't smell like burnt bones." Nico said and they started towards the Poseidon cabin. When they got there Percy plopped onto his bed face down. He grabbed a pillow and leaned on his elbows waiting for his cousins to speak. Annabeth sat crisscross besides Percy's head while Nico and Thalia sat on another bunk not too far away.

"Okay so we're planning a party for my dad."

"Nico felt like his dad deserved some recognition."

"What do you have planned so far?" Percy asked.

"Nothing much. The idea is pretty new." Nico shrugged.

"What! You were suppose to be working on it while you were in the Underworld!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What?! It would be even easier for my dad to find out!" Nico defended.

"Guys! We can help." Annabeth said gesturing to both Percy and herself.

"Is it okay if the other gods know?" Son of Poseidon asked.

"I guess, as long as they swear not to tell my dad before the party." Nico said.

"Sweet. Wise Girl, contact your mom, Pinecone Face talk to Artemis and I'll contact my dad. We'll need some help if we want this party to succeed." With that he walked away.

A little while later found three gods and four demigods gathered in the Poseidon cabin.

"You what?" Artemis asked.

"We're planning a party and figured you could help." Thalia said.

"Apollo would be better with this." Athena said.

"What about Zeus? My brother will get angry." Poseidon warned.

"Too bad, my dad deserves to be appreciated once in a while." Nico snapped.

"Alright I'll help." Poseidon said smiling. "You're right Hades needs this."

"I'll help." Athena said.

"I'll help as well but if we really want a good party then we need my brother. I'll go contact him." Artemis then swept out of the room.

Planning the party took another week. They figured they would have it on Olympus. The gods helping them distract the others away from the throne room where the children of the Big Three, Annabeth, some of Apollo's and Hermes kids and the Hunters were setting up. Hermes had found out a halfway through the week when Apollo couldn't keep his trap shut. Everything was decorated with black accents and flowers, for Persephone of course. They figured Hades would want to get away from the Underworld for a while. They still chose Greek fire to light the room. It took a while to decorate because some of the demigods would put their preferences or decorations of their parents and then they would have to take them down. It was going to be all about Hades.

Finally the day came when the party would take place. The gods that were included in the planning were already there along with most of the Camp. The gods present were contacting the others...besides Zeus of course. They wanted to enjoy the party before Mr. Drama Queen appeared and throws the hissy fit of the century. Poseidon's son and wife were there. Triton was talking with Ares about battles they have been in. Amphitrite was talking to Hera about Poseidon...yeah. Eros son of Aphrodite and Ares and Hebe daughter of Zeus and Hera were also there, invited by their parents. Deimos was there lurking in the corner jumping out at people and relishing in their short lived terror, for he was the god of terror, son of Ares. The effect was amplified by the flicker flames around them. Phobos was also there with his brother scaring people. Many others were included in this celebration and they all shared the sentiments that Hades had been shoved in a corner for too long.

"I'm going to get them." Poseidon announced. At the last minute they decided to make it the Underworld King and Queen appreciation party. Though it focused more on Hades. A banner was hanging above them that simply said 'Hades and Persephone!' It clearly stated that it was for them.

The door then opened revealing three figures. One quickly disappeared and reappeared next to his son. Poseidon smiled brightly and along with everyone else yelled, "Surprise!"

Hades stood there gaping at the room. His eyes wide and the souls in his robe froze along with him. Persephone's eyes widened as she looked back and forth across the room.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Hades asked awed.

"Well we thought it's been too long since you have been celebrated so..." Nico trailed off awkwardly since his dad still stood there gaping like a fish. "I mean we knew you didn't leave the Underworld often and we thought this was-" He was cut off when Thalia punched his arm.

"Stop with this 'we' stuff. You thought of it and helped keep it Hades themed." Thalia said smiling, and slinging an arm around Nico's shoulder. She was shoved away though when Hades jumped forwards and hugged his son tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered only loud enough for his son to hear.

Nico stood stiff but eventually hugged his dad back.

"Let's start this party!" Apollo yelled and music started and people started to mingle more and talked to Hades. The party was in full swing when they heard thunder and saw bright flashes of light outside.

Hades look to Poseidon and asked, "Brother does not know?"

"Of course not." Percy said from beside his dad where he and Triton were having a debate on...something sea related. They were using so many sea related terms that only Poseidon and Amphitrite could keep up. Even Athena was struggling.

A bright flash of light originating from the middle of the room grabbed everyone's attention. Poseidon stepped closer only to be pushed back by his sons, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth. Mr. Drama Queen himself stood there with his master bolt gripped tightly in his hand and a scowl on his face.

Percy paled. "Okay. He knows. Everybody brace yourselves."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zeus thundered, his gaze literally sparking. "Why is there a party honoring my brother to which I was not invited, had no knowledge of, and was not being honored at as well?!"

For a moment, no one spoke. The king of the gods was nothing if not intimidating.

Then someone stepped forward. Poseidon groaned and Triton and Annabeth face palmed in unison. Their facial expressions all displayed clear, "why-were-we-even-surprised" thoughts.

"Not everything's about you, Sparkles," Percy stated firmly. "You always get all of the attention. Why not let your older brother have some once in a while?"

Zeus swelled with rage- literally. His entire body grew and began to glow. "Why you insolent little-"

"Oh, come on. You only feel the need to blast me because you know I'm right. You never let anyone have any attention! How do you think your brother feels, ignored and locked away in the Underworld?! Oh, right; you don't THINK, do you? Nope, not at all! Too busy worrying about yourself, aren't you? Learn to let other people have some fun, some attention, that doesn't have anything to do with you!"

Percy's words only served to infuriate the Lord of the Sky more. Zeus was definitely glowing now, and it was the opinion of many of the gods that he would soon revert to his true form and incinerate all of their demigod children. No one (except maybe Hera) wanted that.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and gripped Zeus' arm.

"Brother," Poseidon said firmly, "now is not the time, nor is this the place. Why don't you let our older brother have a bit of glory for once?"

Zeus still looked angry, but he appeared to be pondering this statement. Percy wisely kept his mouth shut (for once).

Finally, Zeus nodded. "Very well, on one condition," he grumbled. "I expect a large celebration in my honor very soon, Brother!"

Poseidon nodded quickly. "Of course, Brother."

Zeus turned around, heading out. Hera followed.

The Percy said something incredibly stupid. (Knew his bout of wiseness wouldn't last long. . .)

"Good riddance, Zeusy."

He very narrowly avoided getting blasted.

Zeus stormed out of the room (quite literally), and the party continued- with everyone carefully avoiding the large hole in the ground.

**Review Please!**


End file.
